Lost
by GenniBaby
Summary: They were lost...lost in each other.


**JinXMargulis. Creepy? I think not. If it wasn't for god damn Pedigree, (Pelligri) then this would be an amazing couple! And since all I see in this department is JrXAlbedo one-shots, I thought it'd be nice to have some variety. (NOT EVEN SHOINXALLEN? FOR SHAME~!)**

**Enjoy~!

* * *

**

**Lost**

**_He was lost, lost in him..._**

Margulis looked long and hard into his reflection. He looked at all of his features; his scars and wounds too.

"Commander?"

The swordsman turned his head to see the door cracked. Jin Uzuki was just outside of the door, nothing but a bath towel covering him.

"Good evening, Uzuki." he said.

Silence.

"You may come in."

Uzuki responded and slowly let himself in, shutting the door quietly behind him. Margulis had forgotten how beautiful Jin's skin was, how soft it was too. His hair was wet, he must have took a shower was the Commander's only thoughts.

"Are you alright, Commander?" Jin asked, wondering why his Commander was just staring in a dressing mirror, alone in his room.

Margulis nodded his head, but his face was making a different expression... "Yes, what would make you think I'm not?"

Uzuki stood in silence, gathering up courage to walk up behind his Commander and embrace him.

Silence.

"You know," Margulis began to speak, "this'll be our last night together."

"I understand." Uzuki replied, holding onto him tighter.

"Shion."

"Eh?"

"You sister. Shion, is it?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

Jin buried his face in his Commander's neck nook. Taking his Margulis in. "She's alright, her headaches have gotten worse."

"I apologize." Margulis replied, closing his eyes. so he didn't have to see the monster that is him anymore. "And the others?"

"Everyone else is doing okay." Uzuki said, the corners of his eyes beginning to tear up. "They're worried about her too."

"You're voice cracked." Margulis said as he opened his eyes, seeing the monster in the mirror. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Jin replied. "I'm just...glad we get to see each other in a pleasant setting."

"Ah," Margulis sighed in relief, not wanting _his_ Uzuki to be upset. How selfish of him. "it has been a while since we've seen each other like this."

"Since that day, to be exact."

"Yes...that day..."

Silence.

"We were naive back then."

"Yes."

More silence.

"Do you still love me?"

Uzuki replied only the obvious. "Yes."

Margulis bit his lip. "Then why can't we stay like this?"

Jin bit his lip as well. "If you quit Ormus, we can."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Silence.

The Commander sighed. "I guess we're still naive."

"Yeah."

"I guess..." Margulis said, a crack in his voice. "...we'll die because of that."

"Yeah..." Uzuki replied, his fingers digging in Margulis' robe. "I guess we will."

Silence.

"Uzuk-" Margulis stuttered, "I-I mean, Jin...can we repeat-"

"Of course." Jin replied, reading his Commander's mind.

They broke from their embrace, Margulis turning to face Uzuki. He slowly took off Jin's towel and exposed Jin's body. Margulis and Jin then pulled each other close, lips an inch apart. Their eyes were fluttering, both feeding off each other's energy. They kept their mouths open wide, hovering in and out of kisses.

"You're hard..." Margulis said, feeling something hit his inner thigh. "Do you want me to-"

"Yes." Jin replied, cupping Margulis' sex with his hand. "Do you want me to-"

"Yeah."

Jin smiled, feeling silly and trying his best not to fumble around. He put one knee to the ground, pulling off his Commander's robe. Jin was exposed to his partner's member. He licked it all first before putting it in, from shaft to tip.

"Uzu...ki!" Margulis growled, surprised how good Jin's mouth was. It had been so long ago, he was afraid that they were both rusty.

Quickly, before Margulis spilled over, they both made it to the bed. Making out for a good while before advancing.

"Are you ready?" Margulis said in a long, raspy voice.

Jin let out a small whimper.

"What's wrong?"

"T-tight."

"What do you want me to do?" Margulis replied.

"Just put it in."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine.

His Commander smirked. "You're a bad liar."

Margulis got off of Jin's pelvis and quickly ran to his nightstand, rummaging through his crud and finding some lube for his..._personal_ uses.

"Your making me go limp." Jin snapped, losing his sex drive quickly as his Commander took his sweet damn time.

"You won't be limp in a second." Margulis replied, getting back on the bed. He screwed off the cap of the personal lubrication, spilling it in his hand. Some of it oozed out of his hand, landing on Jin's member. The cold lube made Uzuki shiver, but not as much as Margulis finger circling his entrance.

"How long," Margulis mumbled, continuing to tease and mess around with Uzuki. "has it been for you?"

Jin shivered as Margulis finally put one finger in Jin's small pink and semi-innocent entrance. "A good while."

"Have I," Jin's Commander replied in a low voice, "always been your first?"

"Y-yes!" Jin whimpered, as Margulis wiggled his finger further inside him.

"Not even...Pellegri?"

"Y-es! N..." Jin gasped as his Commander almost, just almost, hit that spot.

"Say it." Margulis added another finger in. "Say I'm the only one."

"Yo-ou're..." Uzuki bit his lower lip, he was so close...

"Say it!"

"You're...the only..."

Margulis' finger escaped Jin's entrance. Uzuki's hole was much more relaxed, it was ready.

"Say it!" Margulis murmered, pushing and crashing his member in the wet, hot hole that was part of Jin.

"You're the only one!"

The rest of their conversation was nothing more than gasps and grunts. Their hot, sweating bodies were hitting each other. Neither of them could tell where each of their bodies ends and where the other begins.

They were lost...lost in each other.

Too bad it was only for that night.


End file.
